The present invention relates to a braking apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a braking apparatus for a vehicle having an auxiliary pressure source and a traction controlling device for preventing the acceleration slippage at the time of starting.
As shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-172863 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,491, issued Nov. 22, 1983 to Juan Belart, a conventional hydraulic braking apparatus for a vehicle is arranged as follows: A brake booster is disposed in series between a brake pedal and a master cylinder, and the power is boosted in proportion to the stepping force acting on the brake pedal so as to apply a force to a piston of the master cylinder, thereby generating hydraulic pressure. The hydraulic pressure generated is supplied to wheel cylinders through a piping.
With this conventional arrangement, the master cylinder projects a substantial distance from a partition wall disposed between a compartment and an engine room. This arrangement is not desirable from the view point of efficiency of installation inside the relatively small engine room.
For this reason, it is conceivable to employ a hydraulic booster of a type in which the master cylinder is split. However, to separate the master cylinder, it is necessary to transmit the pedal operating force to the hydraulic booster through hydraulic pressure, a wire mechanism or the like. If this arrangement is adopted, friction of sealing parts or structural plays are present, so that a delay in the braking response during the early stage of the pedal operation is unavoidable.